


Fans and Fancy

by NotSoSafeHiya (Pilakahiya)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Disguise, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Its been a while since i wrote smut porgib me pls, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/NotSoSafeHiya
Summary: When words are held back, the fan speaks hidden fancies.
Relationships: CorVes, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChucklesTheMime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/gifts).



A haircut for the task, a disguise to come up for it. A bit of a switch for Peyang but the job suits her. Though it was for an agreement, with the other party grumbling over it, wishing for it to be over. She simply chuckles upon reminding the other about it. In truth, she is also curious, of what that little being is, as a lady.

Corang had her hair grew a bit longer, her identity has been revealed, and beat her way out of it to prove something of herself. Dressing up feminine brings back the things she didn't want to deal with but she had to put a truce for a job she needs to do. She sucked it up, dressed and hoped for the best.

The day to which they see each other again, to aid on their task ordered by the higher ups, and the first time to see each other dressed out of their usual clothes.

Corang recognizes that face, her delicate features, her eyes and gaze, and her hair. To what caught her off-guard was how Peyang had dressed as a man, typical _Americana_. She looked at her with wonder, rendered speechless, and she swore her heart had dropped on the spot.

Peyang showed a bit of a surprise, to someone who always dressed and looked like a boy finally wore the typical _baro't saya_. She simply smiled at her and kept to her poise.

"Ayos ka lamang ba, binibini?" She speaks, sounding like a man herself.

That wasn't enough for Corang to snap out of her trance-like state, so many things running in her mind as well as her heart pounding. She thought her heart wouldn't make it and straight go on flatline but it didn't. And when she does notice, she turns away, opening her fan to hide her reddened cheeks. "A-Ayos lamang ako." She wishes for this to end sooner or later, hated the fact she needed to act lady-like for their work.

"Kasunduan natin ito." She fixes her suit in a bit, "Tsaka wala namang makakapansin, biyaya ang tangkad." Oh she likes to poke fun of the height, a playful grin on her lips.

" _Che!_ Tara na nga." Corang huffs, embarrassed and walked on their way. She kept her frown hidden in sight, calming down slowly before closing the fan.

Keep up a false image, acted natural to what they're supposed to do. Words that rolled off smoothly off their tongues in coversations. Sharp eyes darting in glances, gazes to be kept. 

A time for them to chat, Peyang kept an eye to whom she was conversing. Ears listening to what they say, playing it off. Though she notes someone's eyes on her.

Corang does hers well, but noting that she does have some tendencies to be distracted. Not knowing what she did but it takes a while for her to realize. As of the moment she remained seated, quiet, her gaze at Peyang. She had a lot of thoughts, though not something she'd be focusing. She absentmindedly placed the fan over her lips.

Peyang has finished talking, calm as ever. Glancing over, she caught Corang's gaze on her. She took notice of the fan, she knew how to read those movements. She smirks, watching how long it'll take for her to notice.

It takes few moments before realizing she was staring back and to what she was doing. Embarrassed, she opened the fan, hid her face partially and fanned herself. In racing thoughts going on, stunned to what she has unknowingly done. She kept her poise even when the other approached her.

"Halika na, Binibini." 

\---

That night they have been sorting through letters, information they have gathered that day. A lamp lit as darkness fell.

Corang is standing while working on the table, having a faulty eyesight makes the work a little difficult. She doesn't complain though. Her eyes squinted to at least get a little clearer view just so she could read off the words.

"Corang, ako na diyan." Peyang leaned, "Hihirapan ka pa."

Corang sighs and lets her, sliding the papers to her side and takes a seat beside her. Her mind doesn't sit in one place, everywhere, roaming thoughts. Her eyes are just fixated on her.

Peyang can feel her gaze, but she doesn't mind it. Not that she is not bothered but simply it is her. They've grown in comfort of each other's presence. She could read her like an open book. And she'd like to turn the page.

"Anong nangyari sa iyo kanina?" She broke the silence, her eyes fixated on the letters.

"May iniisip lamang, napalalim ata." Corang simply answers, though felt like she'd bolt out of the room to flee.

"Ah? Kaya ba nakaturo ang iyong abaniko sa iyong labi?" She shifts on her seat, as well as shifting through papers.

Thankfully it was dark, not even the lamplight could reveal her reddened face. "W-Wala iyon." She rolled her eyes, her arms folded.

"Ngunit kita sa araw na muhka'y namula." She files those letters away, using a book to keep those. She traces her jawline, "Maari ko bang malaman kung ano ang iniisip mo nun?"

"Hindi iyon importante." She dodges it. She is bad at it. So hard to hide from someone whom she had opened herself to.

"Sisinungaling ka." Soft, yet it carries the intimidation. She smiles sweetly.

"P-Peyang..." She stands up, embarrassed to say another thing. She intends to leave but only stopped when she felt her hand hold on to her wrist.

"Oo na..." She couldn't lie, "Pantasya ko lamang, kung ika'y lalaki nga, siguro... Ito ba ang pangarap ng mga babae na may ginoong sasagip sa kanila?"

"Mapababae o lalaki man ako," and Peyang pulls her closer, "Iyo lamang ako." She takes her hand, laying down a kiss.

That gesture is enough to leave Corang stunned.

"Humihingi ako ng pahintulot na paglingkuran kita." She spoke softly, "Kagaya kung paano mo ako pinaglingkuran."

She wants to deny and claim that as her work, but she doesn't have the heart. They are both equals, and it is something she yearned in secret.

"Oo, pinapahintulutan kita sa iyong kagustuhan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Salamat," Her arms wrapped around her waist. "Hayaan mo 'kong paglingkuran kita."

Corang was to speak but silenced in a sudden. Feeling her lips pressed on her nape, she kept her mouth shut. She makes her answer known, holding her partner's hands and letting it guide on her body.

Peyang picked that up and doesn't waste time to carry her easily. As easy as she takes her, softly on the bed. She presses her lips on her neck, gentle and teasing.

She squirms, bit her lip just not to make noise. She feels her hands wander, in soft carresses that weakened her. The thighs are vulnerable, even in layers of cloth on the _saya_.

And so it slowly ended in a pause. A quiet embrace. Those clouded gazes met. Heaving. Wanting.

Corang carefully tugged her coat, and she takes it off. Even the white _kamisadentro_ she unbuttons it quick. It easily slid off her arms, her eyes admired it, ever so suited in beauty.

Peyang pinned her wrists. "Ako muna, _Bibiana_." Smirking, playing along her straight locks of hair. She easily undresses her, quick and careful. The _baro_ remained whole, piled alongside with her suit. She went on, kisses on her shoulder, she knows where to leave her marks. A sense of dominance when she feels her squirm underneath her.

A mewl.

"Bumigay ka rin." She knows her, who wouldn't make noises in times like this. Her hands feel up her bosom. Weak whimpers as she prodded on.

Before long Corang topped, switched places with her. Straddled on her lap, she reaches for the linen wrappings on Peyang's chest. She knew how to unbind those. She unwraps it, akin to unwrapping a present. She leans, pressing their foreheads together and capturing those lips softly with hers. Then down to her neck, shoulders, and her chest, to worship that beauty she sees. 

It's always that familiar feeling between them and Peyang felt that. She undresses her, removing those layers of cloth of her saya, having her bare and all. A moan for her to hear, those gentle touches and kisses on her body. She gasps, felt her fingers crept and slip in. "Asar. Pilyo."

"Lagi naman." Corang did a good job of unbottoning her pants. A smirk graces her lips, fingers slowly curling inside, lips pressed to muffle those noises.

"Hm~" Her arms assist her, finally taking those pants off. She takes her retaliation by carressing her thighs, squeezing it and causing the other to almost fall.

"A-Asar ka rin."

"Gumaganti lamang." Her long slender fingers slowly dipped in her folds.

"P-Peyang..!" Her voice quivers. She rolls her hips. She quickens her pace of her fingers, lightly brushing on a particular spot.

"Puta—" Her breath hitches and so she did quicken her pace, easily finding that particular spot of hers. She brings her close, kissing those soft lips, letting her hand squeeze her thigh lightly. She trembles, feeling the heat coiling in her. She moans, "M-Malapit na."

Corang took that cue, her thumb lightly pressed on her nub. Fingers pumping in and out at a quicker pace. She leans, marking her chest in kisses. "A-Ako rin."

She clenches as she reaches hers. Feeling the pleasure ripple in her body, she was breathless. But she remembers what she's planning and so her fingers slowly slid out, earning a whine.

"P-Peyang ang lapit ko na." Corang sounded desperate. Her hips rolling for friction.

She smirks, taking hold of her and pinning her down on the soft bed. "Hayaan mo ako." She purrs. Low and deep, so easily catching her lover off guard. She gently runs her finger on her soft cheek. She trails her kisses starting from her lips, going down to her chest.

She squirms, feeling her body worshipped in those kisses. Her lips parted, gasping. Her mind getting hazier. She feels so much in this arousal.

Peyang makes a good work of her hands and lips, kissing, sucking. She trails those before stopping below her navel. She parts her legs, dipping in between. She licks her lips, parting the damp folds. She laps it up, teasingly slow.

"Peyang..." She pleads, "B-Bilisan mo."

"Hm~?" She hums, causing Corang to tense up. "Hulos dili ka, makukuha mo rin." Her tongue slowly slips in, in slow pace that made the other whine. She keeps her legs parted as she worked on her ways.

Corang gripped the sheets, gasping. So much, her mind couldn't think straight anymore. She cries out her name, softly. Submissive under her power. She tries to buck her hips but Peyang wouldn't let her. 

She has a firm grip on her thighs, that kept her still for most part. She lightly flicks her sensitive spot, pace went up. She could hear her name being said, in whimpers and groans. She smirks and gazes up.

"E-Esperia..!" She cries out, "M-Malapit n-na." She trembles, so does her voice. She locks gazes, seemingly breathless.

She continues at her pace, now she slid her fingers in.

It doesn't take too long for her to finish. Corang moaned her lover's name, her body quakes. "Esperia." She moans her name out softly. Her ragged breathing became steady. She lets out a groan when she felt her slide out slowly. Her legs slowly collapse on the sheets.

Peyang looms over her. She smiles, seeing her came undone, a mess that they both know. She came to know her a little more. She lays a kiss on her forehead. "Bibiana? Ayos ka lang?"

"Nasa maayos ako, Esperia." She lightly cups her cheek, weakly musters up strength to push herself up for a kiss. Her fingers combed her short messy hair. "S-Salamat."

"Mabuti. Walang anuman." She lies down beside her, pulled the sheets to cover their bare bodies. She pulls her closer, combing her partially drenched locks of hair. "Ika'y matulog na."

Corang nuzzles her chest, feeling snug and comfortable. Blissful in afterglow, in secrecies they have been. Her eyes fluttered shut, in a tight hug she could give before her mind slips away to slumber. 

  
"Maganda pala itong kasunduang ito." And she won't grumble.


End file.
